Stories Fairy Tales Never Tell
by Saria118
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the more minor characters from Grimm. The first chapter is on Holly & Roddy.


Disclamer I own nothing Grimm is owned by NBC if I owned it would I really be writing fanfiction?

* * *

The Pied Piper and Rapunzel

He met her by accident by all accounts they should have never crossed paths. But here he was pined down by her and fearing for his life. He thanks god when Monroe comes and pries the she beast off him.

Monroe sets her by a table with a puzzle to telling her calm her down. Although she woges back to human form Roddy can see that she does it begrudgingly. Monroe leads him into the kitchen to talk explaining to him that Holly has been coming to him for help with control and that her mother believes he's a former child psychologist with Nick stating that he gave up the job to follow his passion in clocks. Thinking it over no mother would ever question a cop let alone one who brought her long thought dead daughter. He tells Roddy that she fearful of most people and very weary of any wesen. When he entered unannounced, he never rings the bell or knocks that her instincts just kicked in and that she feels terrible about it. Roddy doesn't believe the last part. After he finishes Monroe asks why he's there, they normally meet on Wednesdays and that is only after calling.

Silently he pulls the letter the caused his impromptu visit. It's from his school informing him that his suspension is up and that he is to return to classes in week. As Monroe reads Roddy informs him his fears of going back as there must be even more rumors now than before. He places a hand on his back much like his father does he even has the same sort of smile on his, which may attribute to why he comes by to vent, and tells him that the best thing he can do is prove to them that he deserves to be there and shove it in there prissy faces. Roddy can't help the smile that is forming on his face. Things may be tougher but at least he's got another person in his corner now. He doesn't realize that the two are talking loud until she appears.

Holly enters the room softly looking much like a dog that just broke their masters favorite potted plant. Monroe asks her what is wrong she takes his hand and drags him into the parlor where a once half finish puzzle laid. Now a mess of pieces scattered all over the floor. She tells him ìSorryî and ìdidn't fitî as she looks down in shame her words shaky and mumbled. Monroe laughs and pets her head telling her that everything was fine and the point of the puzzles is to not let her anger and frustrations get the best of her. He bends down to pick the pieces up, Holly follows suit. Watching the scene before him Roddy feels uncomfortable as though he walked into place he doesn't belong. So he grabs the discarded box for them to place the pieces in before he says he has to leave. Monroe gives his good-bye adding that he can always call him if he wants to talk. He smiles as he leaves and swears that for a split second he sees a smile on appear on Holly's face.

School comes faster than he thought it would and after a grueling chat with the schools guidance counselor, who Roddy will have to visit everyday, he wishes it would end just as quickly. The stares and whispers come as no surprise to him and wishes he could just tell them off. But then that's what got him here in the first place. As he goes to eat in the schools courtyard with a bag lunch in one hand and his violin in the other he sees Sarah. She tries to wave to him, one of those discreet little waves that no one would really see. He keeps walking. When she got out of the hospital he tried to contact her but she never replied back whether or not it's because of her parents he doesn't know or care. He's done with this game of hers tired of being her dirty little secret if she really cared she be with him not just half heartedly speaking on his behalf when they talked about him.

Finishing the sandwich he takes out his violin hoping to clear his head and relax, it's really the only way he can get through the day at this hell of a school.

Part way through a Hungarian symphony he feels eyes boring into him. Instinct takes over as he stops to look but there appears to be no one around, which isn't surprising to him as the weather gets cooler the kids at the school seem to avoid the outside like a plague. Taking a few breathes to calm down, the exercise loosing it's meaning when she speaks.

ìMonroe plays thatî he recognizes the rough but soft voice she has quickly, he decides that she's probably what a female Tarzan would sound like. When he turns to her she's pointing at his violin. Roddy though isn't sure if she means that Monroe has played the song before or if she doesn't know the difference between a violin and a Cello, he's too scared of her to ask. Instead he asks,

ìWhy are you here?î It takes her a moment to respond and it reminds him of when he has to answer questions in Spanish, searching your brain for words you know exist but can't quite think of. But after a while, he can tell she's getting frustrated, she gives up and she points to a building. He recognizes it as the language section she says ìmom works thereî. Roddy's never heard of a Mrs. Clark before but then he's never spent a lot of time there she could be a teacher or just administrative but he can piece together what she is trying to say. Her mom works here and she now takes language classes here. Second to the music department is the schools language programs her mom probably thought it'd be good for her, though Roddy isn't going to rule out that the school wanted Holly to display as some sort of achievement of theirs.

Its then that he notices how out of place she looks. She's dressed very plain and childlike as though her mother picked her clothes, which would makes sense after 9 years of surviving in the woods he doubted fashion sense wasn't a priority for her. Her overall look though gives him the impression of kid who is unsure of what to do. Abruptly and gracelessly she sits down beside him. They way she sits proves that she doesn't really know how one should sit in a skirt with her feet flat and her knees up probably a position she took to in the woods in order to move quickly if need be. All he can think though is that if someone sat across from her they'd seen her underwear but the idea of modesty is something that most likely confuses her. Taking the food from her bag he hears a small growl as she inspects the sandwich visibly displeased with its contents but eating it nonetheless. It smells like peanut butter and jelly, he guesses she must not be use to the taste. Roddy's not sure what to make of this though. Of her just sitting here with him, so he asks making sure to be as clear as he can.

ìWhy are you eating here? Why not eat with your mom?î She swallows her food and thinks for a bit before answering. îMom likes inside, I like out. I eat there on days mom says yes.î She points directly behind where they sit to far end of the courtyard. The corner has a handful of older trees, a few bushes and is located by an exit door from the langue building. She smiles before she says, îI like it, it like the forest.î

She beats him to the punch though when she says, ìI sit there and eat alone, and today I hear music like Monroe plays then I smell you. So I move here. That is alight?î It's the first an only question she has asked him and while he knows she has missed a big part of the question, why she wants to sit with him, he doesn't press any further. He tells her it's fine. He plays his violin as she eats. Once in a awhile Roddy can see people staring at them but he figures it's easier when your with someone else. Maybe she thought the same thing.

* * *

Authors Note: so this is my first in a series of semi connected Grimm oneshots. This one is on Roddy and Holly meeting and becoming lunch buddies. So my thought being they'd make good friends as their both outsiders in the world, I plan on doing a follow up to this at some point here. Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
